The seer
by slashythetroll
Summary: A young man's persuit to find the greatest seer of all time.  Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Star Wars or any of the other characters.

On one of the many billions of planets in this galaxy, a starship landed carrying a small, but important crew. A moment passed before the door opened silently, revealing the cloaked figure slowly leave the shuttle. He was the only human in the entire group. This was a Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin looked around at his surroundings. The terrain was similar to Naboo, with farm land and grassy hills as far as the eye could see. R2-D2, his faithful droid rolled out, projecting a map of the surrounding area.

"It would seem that I have to go up that hill," he said, pointing to the top of a large down. It was the highest hill in the area and had a steep slope. Artoo beeped at him. "Well then, you don't need to come." Artoo rolled back into the ship as the door shut behind him.

Anakin walked down a road to the bluff he had to climb. He could tell from a distance that the hill would be steep, but supposedly that was where a great seer lived. When he reached it, he looked up at it, and sighing, he braced himself.

Walking up hill can be hard for humans. Humans have a vertical height to them, which makes it harder for them to force their way up a steep incline with much forward thrust. Indeed, he would have never climbed this hill had it not been for what he had heard one of the Jedi prophets tell him.

As he reached the top, he found it easier to walk. His years as a Jedi had paid off several times, with this being one of them. There were some holes nearby, but they seemed to be of little value. The view from the top of the hill was also amazing, since he could see the entire surrounding country.

There was a noise from behind him. Turning around, Anakin saw several, small creatures coming toward him. Fur covered their entire body, from the tops of their large ears to the bottoms of their four feet. Their movements were short and jumpy. Doubtlessly, this was one of the cuter alien creatures he had seen.

The leader was in the center. His leg had a large scar in it, as if he had been shot once, and he had something of a limp. His guards stood next to him, one of which was considerably larger than the leader. This was who Anakin must speak to.

The Jedi stood erectly before bowing politely to the leader. "My name is Anakin Skywalker," he said. "I am seeking the one who is considered a seer amongst your people. I am also told of a great warrior I must find. Do you know of whom I speak?"

"My name is Hazel-Rah," the creature said slowly, as if choosing his words carefully. There was a moment of silence before the creature finally continued. "If you are seeking a seer, then you must find my brother, Fiver."

OOOh! A twist.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin approached the small rabbit. He knew this rabbit was gifted in the force, whether or not Fiver had any training as a Jedi. He could be taught.

"Stop where you are human," came a voice. It was a large rabbit with a fluffy bit of hair on his head. His name was Bigwig, and he was the colony's primary warrior. "You are not allowed here on Watership down."

Bigwig pulled out a red lightsaber and turned it on. "You must leave, or I will be forced to rid the world of your presence."

"You can try," said Anakin in his most dramatic voice. "And you will fail."

Bigwig hopped into the air. He was like Yoda. He swung his lightsaber at Anakin from seemingly every direction. Hopping to one tree, he jumped at Anakin and swung his lightsaber with grace and ease. Anakin, begin the skilled Jedi he was, blocked all of the Sith's blows. Bigwig was a skilled warrior. Worthy of recognition in the Jedi archives.

Anakin chopped off one of Fiver's arms, demobilizing him. Anakin held his lightsaber up to the rabbit. "Surrender, Sith."

"Never," said Bigwig.

"Stop," said a small rabbit from the burrows. The small rabbit appeared to be no more than a runt. He had large eyes. "You are most welcomed, honored guest." Anakin bowed his head slightly out of courtesy. "Bigwig, you must not attack our friend."

"But-"

"No. You must not." The small rabbit approached Anakin. "My name is Fiver."

"You are most skilled, warrior," said Hazel-Rah. "You must stay with us."

It took Anakin no time at all to become acquainted with his new group of friends. They were rabbits, and therefore dug their homes under the earth. He understood how a Sith could live amongst them, however. The life of a rabbit was defined by trickery and deception. The Jedi honored truth and sharing. Rabbits did not. Still, there was Fiver. He could become a Jedi, although the looming threat of the Dark Side would always be present. Perhaps it would be best to give up the mission.

"I foresaw your coming," Fiver lied. "You are most safe here."

"I am a Jedi," Anakin said. "I have come to see if you too would be interested in becoming a Jedi. I would be your master."

"How is that possible?"

"Well, apparently, between episodes II and III, I began training an apprentice named. For some reason, she is never mentioned in episodes II and III, and I'm a jerk in both films regardless I'm a hero in the series. I figure this would be the same kind of deal."

"I see."

"May I ask you a few questions?"

"Certainly."

"I have something in my pocket. What is it?"

Fiver shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Focus. Use your feelings. Use the force."

Anakin instructed Fiver to close his eyes and how to use the force. "What's in my pocket?"

"A dead fish?"

"No, try again," Anakin said, disappointedly.

"No, wait. I see… a ring."

"Very good."

"I can't believe I can do that now. I could feel the force."

"When did you see your first vision?"

"It was at our old burrow. I was eating mushrooms out in the fields when I had a vision of an elephant."

Anakin put his hand up to his chin. "I see."

"Later, I saw a vision of terrible things happening to the burrow. None survived."

"Wow."

"Honored guest," said Hazel Rah. "We must sleep here tonight, but you are too big to remain with us. You may sleep under the stars, but we also have prepared a place for you in the woods over there." Hazel Rah pointed toward the woods. "There's a small house."

"Your hospitality is most appreciated," Anakin said thankfully.

Anakin chose to stay at the house. He walked in through the front door. He heard a scream. That's when it occurred to him, someone else had already moved into his quarters. It must be the Sith. He turned on his lightsaber and quickly finished the screaming woman. A child ran by. He slaughtered her too. A cat tried to escape, but Anakin picked it up with the force and threw it against the wall. A man rushed out with a shotgun, but he was no match for Anakin's lightsaber. Finally, in the corner, was a crying, nervous girl. Anakin let her survive. For now.

He slept in the bed peacefully, anxiously awaiting the next day, when he would take Fiver to Coruscant.

This chapter has a lot more action than I anticipated. I like it. Read and review as always.


End file.
